Prior art of possible relevance includes Alderman patent No. 4,153,163 and Gardiner patent No. 3,987,960. Alderman discloses a combination envelope and form assembly for use in shipping operations while Gardiner discloses a shipping form containing several data sheets in the form of an envelope or a pouch.
The ability to add variable information such as addresses and the identity and quantity of products to be shipped to business forms by a computerized printer has resulted in a substantial increase in the use of business forms in shipping operations.
In many cases, the business form includes pressure sensitive adhesive whereby the same may be adhered to a carton to be shipped and in addition, includes some sort of transparent film or ply overlying a label part of the business form to provide protection for the label against soiling or other obliterating acts that would obscure the address information.
Not infrequently, heat seals are utilized to secure the film material to other components and the heat sealing process is undesirably slow, making business forms that require heat sealing more expensive than they would be if heat sealing were not required.
In other commercially manufactured forms, it is possible to physically separate the transparent film from the face stock and then reapply the same, leaving no indication that the form has been disturbed or otherwise opened.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.